


When life gives you lemons,

by onestepatatime32



Category: Ocean’s 11 - All Media Types, Ocean’s 11 - Takarazuka Revue, Takarazuka Revue Musicals
Genre: Ah Danny, Gen, eternal disaster, nobody in this crew except Tess has ever even seen a brain cell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onestepatatime32/pseuds/onestepatatime32
Summary: The crew must confront a terrible obstacle in their latest plan.
Relationships: Danny Ocean/Tess Ocean
Kudos: 12
Collections: Guess the Author round Two





	When life gives you lemons,

**Author's Note:**

> Fic 2 for part 2 of the 500-word Takarazuka guess the author game! Prompt: “stay still”  
> I like to think Danny and co. kept doing heist shenanigans after the plot.

“Stay still.” 

“Only if you make me,” Danny replied with a winning smile that would have been far more effective if Tess were not crouched on the floor of Rusty’s apartment trying to extricate gum from his hair. Livingston hovered anxiously with an applicable wikihow article open on his phone. 

“It says if you rub ice on it it comes out!”

“Well? Is the icemaker working?” Basher inquired. 

Rusty shrugged, visibly gleeful at the situation. “Not last time I was in here it wasn’t. I think I busted it up a while ago.” 

“Really fucked up this time dude,” Linus jabbed at Turk without looking up from his phone. Turk was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. 

“Who runs their hands through their hair that much,” he despaired. “I thought he’d NOTICE the paper was stuck there with bubblegum!”

“One can never be too careful, as it turns out.” Tess sighed. “Does anyone have ANY other ideas?”

“Got any peanut butter? Our aunt swears by it.” 

“Fresh out.”

“Cooking oil?” Yen piped up.

“Do I look like a master chef to you?”

“Jesus Rusty, what do you live on?” 

“I think the takeout containers speak for themselves.” Linus smirked, tossing a wad of paper in the direction of the overflowing garbage can. Rusty grinned wider and threw up his hands in defeat. 

“You could always just cut it, you know, hair grows back.” This suggestion from Frank elicited a sharp noise of protest from Danny, who had hitherto been seemingly trying to disappear into his chair. “It’s not like we have time for much else,” he added with a slightly sadistic tint to his sensible tone. 

Rusty shrugged, “He’s right really. This plan isn’t going anywhere if we get hung up on this for two hours.”

“Fine..” Danny groaned in utter defeat. He shifted himself in his seat, his face a miserable mask carrying all the dignity of a soldier about to be shot for cowardice. 

“So who’s to do the deed,” Rusty beamed. Livingston shook his head and frantically and leaned back as if to wash his hands of any further fallout. In direct contrast to Livinston’s caution, Linus started for the scissors. Basher snatched them before he could enact any havoc. “How about no. Tess? Gimme a hand.”

The end result was certainly no travesty, though Danny looked uneasy about it until Tess grabbed it to pull him in for a kiss (a moment only half ruined by the assorted exaggerated whistles, gasps, and shouts from the others). By evening he had nearly forgotten the entire incident. 

Until he checked his Twitter notifications, that is.


End file.
